In recent years, as the mobile information system has been developed, it has been possible for a user to connect to the network and to computing-work using a mobile computer, a digital mobile communication system and other periphery devices regardless of where he/she is.
Accordingly, the use of the mobile information systems is gradually increased. Therefore, it is required to reduce the size, weight, thickness of a variety of information systems such as mobile phones, e-books, mobile computers and personal digital assistant devices system considering the mobility of the systems.
However, as the size of the mobile information system is reduced, although the mobility and portability of the system are improved, the screen size for displaying the information is reduced.
Accordingly, a display device that is designed to display a large amount of information by making the utmost use of the reduced screen size while satisfying the mobility and portability has been developed.
As an example, a multi display device having plural display elements connected to be adjacent to each other to realize the large sized screen for displaying a large amount of information.
As the display elements used in the multi display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor (TFT)-LCD, a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro luminescent (EL) are usually used.
However, the adjacent sidewalls of the display elements of the prior art are not exactly arranged on an identical line and the periphery surfaces in the vicinity of the adjacent sidewalls are enclosed by a housing (or a case), defining the non-display areas. The non-display areas in the vicinity of the adjacent sidewalls make the screens of the display elements seen to be divided, deteriorating the display quality of the display device.